Time Makes the Heart Grow Stronger
by SVUElandLivForever
Summary: Time has made Elliot realize the level of love he has for Olivia. Olivia has always known how much she loved him. Will they be able to have their happy ending? Or will their job stand in the way? E/O- Review to give me suggestions for the next chapter please 3
1. He'll Always Be There

**A/N: This idea just popped into my head last night and at first it was just going to be a one-shot, but as I wrote it I wanted to turn it into a story. Review and let me know what you think as well as any suggestions for it! I'm not sure where I wanna take this yet! **

* * *

She stood there in her 6 inch platform stilettos, leather mini skirt, and a tight black strapless corset; her lips red, her eyes Smokey and dark. Her hair was up in a slight tease. No one in the room could deny the sex she oozed from every inch of skin exposed. She held a glass of vodka in her thin hand, complete with a fresh manicure.

She got the target in her sight and began to slowly make her way through the crowd. She allowed the men to rub against her as she took her time walking over.

"Damn, baby." A man with slicked back hair said in her ear as his hand went up the short skirt. She did nothing and continued to walk past.

* * *

_What the hell is she doing here, dressed like that?_ He thought to himself. He kept his distance and followed her through the crowd.

His anger grew every time a hand was laid on her. He didn't know whether the anger was at her or at the men touching her.

* * *

She was almost to the barstool he was occupying when he turned around and saw her coming. He smiled and watched her hips sway side to side as she approaches him.

He licked his lips and she smiled having a seductive look settled into her eyes. "Hey, sugar. Need some company?" she winked at him.

"I could always use a bit of company. God, you look so hot. Where did you get this thing?" he lightly ran his hands along her hour glass figure.

* * *

He didn't know how long he was going to be able to watch this take place. He couldn't let her sell herself cheap like this. She was worth so much more than this.

He watched the man slide his hands over her body and her laugh and sip from her glass. He needed to get over to her as soon as possible. She was going to ruin herself. He hadn't been around in awhile, but that didn't mean that he didn't care about her. _Why IS she doing this..?_ He kept repeating in his head.

* * *

"So, Rachel, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked her, stroking her collar bone.

"I don't know. I thought maybe you would have a plan." She smiled and ran her hand over his biceps. "Do you work out?"

"I could think one up. I can think of a few things I'd want to do with you." He smirked and stared at the top of her corset. "I'm glad you wore this. When I said I wanted leather, you really thought about me." He chuckled lightly.

"I wanted to please you, Randall. You were so sweet to me on our last date. I just wanted to give you what you want." Rachel smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss her sweet lips that had the slight taste of vodka on them.

* * *

That's when he lost it. He watched as his lips crashed with hers and he had his hand gripping her ass underneath the barely-there skirt. He ran the last few feet to close the distance between them and stop the kiss.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her back. "Liv, what the fuck are you doing? This is crazy!"

She pulled herself from his embrace and gave him an awful look. "Who are you?" she said as calmly as possible, looking from Randall to Elliot to make sure nothing got out of hand.

"Olivia! What the hell? What are you even doing here? I'm taking you home and calling Captain Cragen to make sure we put detail on this dirt bag!"

Olivia stood there, shocked. She turned quickly to Randall who had finally put things together, slower than normal because of his alcohol intake. He jumped up from the barstool and ran for the door. "Dammit, Elliot! I almost had him!" she pulled a small microphone from her bosom, "My cover was blown and the suspect ran for the door, and catch him before he leaves!"

The voice came from her ear piece rather softly. "We can't catch him, Liv. We have nothing to hold him on yet… You needed to get in his house. I knew this wouldn't work. I'm sorry."

She slammed her glass down on the bar and walked away from Elliot. He walked beside her and forced her to face him. "Liv…"

"No, Elliot. That was my perp. Now he is gone and he is never going to meet up with me or anyone else anytime soon. You haven't been in town for a month and what's the first thing you do? Follow me? Nice, Elliot, nice." Olivia loosened his grip on her arms and continued walking until she made it out of the door.

"Liv, I didn't follow you here. I was coming just to have a good time like anyone else. It's a public bar after all. I saw you and I didn't know why you would degrade yourself like that, I'm sorry, Liv…" He tried to make her see his side of things. He knew how much stress and danger was put on the squad when a cover was blown. Anything that would follow would be his fault.

"I need to go home and get changed." She said before turning to walk down the street.

"Liv, let me drive you home. It's late and who knows who is lurking behind a building for you." She always had a soft spot for Elliot. He could never piss her off for more than a few minutes at a time. She walked back over to him.

"Alright, drive me home." She got into the passenger seat and used his jacket to place on her lap so nothing was showing. "El?"

"Yes?"

"I'm actually not mad that you got me out of there. If I had gone home with him, there was the possibility that I would get raped before the rest of the team made it up there." She said quietly.

He smiled to himself. "You're welcome." He would always be there to protect him. While he was away, she was always on his mind. The brother-sister love everyone thought they had, was actually more like true love.


	2. Drink to the Night

Outside her apartment, Olivia and Elliot sat in the car. Neither one of them moved or spoke. Elliot looked over at her, she looked incredibly sexy tonight. He didn't like those men taking advantage of her. He knew now that it was an undercover case, but that didn't make him feel any better about it. He thought that sometimes Olivia gave too much to the job. She let herself get groped all night for a perp.

"Want me to walk you up?" he asked quietly. She didn't look like she would ever move without some help.

"Do you wanna come up for some drinks?" she replied. She didn't want to be alone. Especially not after the last events of the evening; she felt extremely unsafe and violated. She would never admit it to anyone though.

"Of course." He smiled, happy to have someone to spend this otherwise lonely night with.

"You can spend the night too, so feel free to get wasted." She laughed quietly.

"Thanks, Liv." He smiled and let her lead the way he knew so well, to her apartment.

She turned the key and let him walk in first. He went to the kitchen while she locked the door back behind herself. She walked in the kitchen and opened the cabinet, pulling out the bottles of hard liquor and then pulling out a case of beer from the fridge. "Help yourself." She gestured to the counter filled with alcohol. She smiled as she opened a cold bottle of beer for herself. Elliot followed her lead. They walked into the living room and sat on the old, battered couch.

"Thanks for inviting me, Liv. Otherwise I would be spending the night drunk and alone." He laughed, wanting to tell her of his situation since he had been away. "When we got back from the vacation this morning, Kathy pulled the divorce papers out of an envelope and just handed to them and said 'great they finally came!'" Elliot took a long swig of his beer, wanting the failed marriage to get out of his head.

"Oh, El… I'm so sorry…" Olivia scooted closer to him so she could grab his hand in a comforting manner.

"It's fine. We both knew it would happen sooner or later." There was a silence that followed. Elliot took the time to quickly drink the half bottle of beer. "Want another one?" he asked holding up his beer bottle before setting it on the coffee table and standing up.

"Yeah, go ahead and bring the whole case in here, I know we'll need it. Soon we'll be too drunk to walk in there for more" she laughed. He knew it was true; this wasn't the first bad day that had celebrated together.

"Aye, aye Captain." Elliot replied, making her laugh. She was so beautiful when she laughed. He brought the beer back and sat it on the coffee table and she grabbed another one. They drank their second beer in complete silence. They both went for a third one. Olivia was already pretty drunk from the drinks at the bar and then the two beers with Elliot.

"Liv, you are so beautiful." Elliot said as he pushed her hair behind her ear. He let his finger slide down her face.

"Thanks, El… You're pretty handsome, you know." She smiled and shifted her body so her thigh was against his.

They drank their beers down to the label. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, El. You know that."

"I think that I made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I made a mistake when I got back together with Kathy a few years ago. I should have gone with my heart." Elliot confessed.

"I thought you did go with your heart. For whatever reason, you were so fixed on getting back together with her no matter how many times she hurt you." Olivia said, taking another swig.

"I only wanted to get back with her because of my children. I couldn't risk not being able to see them. I guess they will have more of a say in what happens now." Elliot replied, thinking about court.

"I know, El. You'll get to see them."

"She'll get custody."

"Only because of your job… You're never home… The judge will grant you regular visitation." She said and squeezed his hand for support.

"I sure do hope so." He finished off his beer and grabbed another. They were quiet for a few more minutes both drinking and staring off in another direction. Olivia turned her head back to face him.

"El… what would have happened if you had went with your heart back then?" Olivia asked, nervously. She gripped her bottle tighter and took a long swig.

He laughed nervously and looked over at her. He took in a mouthful of beer and swallowed it before looking back over to her. "Do you really have to ask that?"

"I really want to know."

He leaned over the small gap between them and claimed her lips. She closed her eyes and let the kiss bring them closer together. He parted her lips with his tongue. They deepened the kiss and were overcome with passion and love. The same passion and love that had been there for years and years, the same passion and love that they could never act on but dreamed about many times over and over.

They pulled back and Olivia smiled wide. "Elliot…"

"I love you, Liv. If I had followed my heart, I would have been right here this entire time." He brushed her hair behind her ear and gave her another kiss.

"I've been waiting for you, Stabler." She whispered. She sat her beer down and took his out of his hand and sat it on the coffee table. She straddled his lap and took his face in her hands. Her lips crashed down on his and their tongues began to battle each other. The kiss quickly became heated, they fought for dominance. Elliot grabbed the back of her smooth thigh and slowly brought his hand up to her ass. Her body was so smooth. He always imagined it would be, but now he finally got the chance to experience it first hand. He gripped her ass in his hand and moved his mouth to her neck. He began sucking on different spots until he found the one that turned her on further.

She moaned out loud in response as he continued to suck it, leaving a red mark. "Oh, El… You've made me wait too long for this…"

He pulled his head back for a moment to reply, "You'll never have to wait another second." He replaced his lips on her skin and kissed down to her collar bone. She straightened her body so her breasts were right in front of his face. He reached his hands around her back to untie the leather corset from her body. As it loosened, it fell down past her breast and he immediately began to tease her nipples with his tongue.

"Let's move this party to the bedroom." She said her voice like velvet in the air. She climbed off him and threw the corset to the ground and kicked off her heels. Before they moved he unzipped her skirt and let it slide off her long, beautiful legs. He played with the waist band of her thong and pulled her close to him. She thrust her tongue into his mouth again. She began to unbutton his pants. He pushed her hands away from him and yanked them off along with his boxers. Next his shirt went flying across the room.

"Liv, you are just gorgeous." He whispered as he looked at her naked body. He pulled the thong off the rest of the way and licked up her body starting at her warm center and stopping at her neck.

"El… Mmm…" she moaned in pleasure. She began to walk to her bedroom when Elliot scooped her up in his arms and walked to the room. He laid her down on the bed and looked in her eyes.

"I love you, Olivia."

"I love you too." She smiled before her eyes rolled back in her head as his length pushed into her. He was the biggest man she had ever been with. He started off nice and slow, filling her up completely, then bringing it out slowly. Soon his thrusts became quicker and harder making her screams come out wildly.

They let out all their frustrations on each other through their wonderful night of passion. They reached their climax together and Elliot rolled off her. He kissed her lips softly and wrapped an arm around her. He watched her chest move up and down as she tried to catch her breath. They soon feel asleep peacefully knowing they were both where they wanted to be.


	3. The Morning After

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update :( I got busy, so much for updating a lot this week... Anyways thanks for the reviews and Amanda4Meloni gave me the idea to do the morning after :) Hope you enjoy! And also to the guest who posted as GB, if you read this chapter, I just wanted to say that yes that happened in the show, but this is a fanfiction. I write what I want to happen between Olivia and Elliot. I appreciate you reading my story, but I'm not trying to change the show or whatever it is you are implying. **

**Enjoy this chapter and please review and as always, any suggestions for future chapters are always welcome! **

She could hear the cars and the car horns on the New York streets. She opened her eyes and was almost blinded by the sunlight shining through her window. She sat up in bed and looked beside her. He was still there. He hadn't left like she thought he would. She could feel herself smile wide. She did not regret anything that happened last night. She just wished she had been more sober so she could have completely experienced it all.

Olivia slowly took the covers off her legs and slung them over the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked silently in to the living room to look at the damage they had done. She first noticed all the empty beer bottles strewn around the floor. She smiled to herself as her eyes scanned the floor and noticed their clothes. She walked over to a pile with Elliot's clothes and she picked out his dress shirt. She slipped her arms in the over-sized sleeves and buttoned it up just above her cleavage.

She then went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Olivia heard some movement in the bedroom and went to check on Elliot. She leaned against the door way and watched him slowly sit up in bed. He rubbed his head from the headache she knew he had as well.

"Would you like some Tylenol?" she smiled when he looked over at her.

"Yes… Please." He replied looking her up and down. She looked so sexy in his shirt. He watched her beautiful legs walk into her bathroom. She came back out a few seconds later with two pills in her hand. She had a bottle of water on her dresser that she handed over to him. "Thank you." He took the pills and smiled up at her.

Olivia crawled up the bed until she was right beside him. She stayed up on her knees and looked in his deep blue eyes.

"So, last night REALLY happened. It wasn't just a dream?" he smirked looked her body up and down. He really loved the way she looked in his shirt.

"Of course it really happened. Didn't you want it to?" she scooted a bit closer to him.

"Yes, oh my god, you have no idea how long I've wanted that."

"I wish I had been more sober though. I hope I get a second shot at it." She bit her lip. Elliot smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"You will have a million other chances if it's up to me." He whispered and softly kissed her lips. "I know the way we hooked up wasn't ideal for either one of us. I want to take you out tonight. On a real date, to make this real." He smiled at her.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled back. "I'd love to go out with you tonight, Detective Stabler."

"What's your favorite type of flower?"

She cocked her head to the side and smirked. "I wouldn't know. I've never been bought flowers."

"I'll pick out some pretty ones."

Olivia smiled and claimed his lips again. She loved the way they felt against hers. He began to deepen the kiss and she wrapped her hand behind his head. He pulled her body as close as possible to his. He loved this woman and he wanted to show her just how much he did. He took her lips slowly, rolling his tongue around with hers.

She pulled back after a few minutes and smiled at him. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"How did _I_ get so lucky?" he smirked and kissed her again. Their loving moment was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. They both jumped up and ran into the living room. Olivia saw the phone on the floor first and answered it quickly.

"Benson."

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you answering Elliot's phone?" it was the captain on the other side of the phone. She hadn't thought about whose phone it was before she answered it.

"Uh… I'm with him right now and he went to the bathroom so I just answered it." She made a face and looked at Elliot with wide eyes.

"Whatever, I think that you two need to come in." Olivia thought it was weird considering he hadn't made his way back to the precinct to say he was back in town yet.

"Alright, we'll be there soon."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Elliot. "Captain wants both of us to come in now. I have a feeling it has something to do with you blowing my cover… have you met up with him to say you are back in town yet?"

"No, maybe he saw me coming out of the bar with you, or whoever your back up was."

"Yeah." She sighed and looked around before resting her eyes on Elliot's. "We should get going then."

Elliot sighed and stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. She looked amazing with her messy hair and no make up on. He wanted to hold her in his arms all day long. He didn't care about work or anything else right now, but her.

"El?" she smiled. She could tell by the way he was staring at her that he was lost in thoughts about her.

"Yes, Liv?" He smiled back, knowing he got caught.

"I'm so glad that last night happened. I could never tell you how I felt about you sober." She walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She walked into the bathroom and started a hot shower.

Elliot sunk back down onto the couch and sighed. He'd had a very relaxing time away from the one-six. He didn't want to go back already. It was his fault though; he had blown their undercover mission. He should have known that Olivia would not have gone out like that on her own. He relaxed his body as he listened to the sound of the shower running and smiled to himself thinking about her.


End file.
